


Stages

by PrincessSunset



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bittersweet, F/M, I Needed To Vent, Sad, This ship has ruined me, meloncholy, suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunset/pseuds/PrincessSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can't be happening. It's all just a bad dream. A few more seconds, and he'll wake up at home, safe.</p><p>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to this while reading https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKoZ8jopBdo

_Crack._

**_Thump._ **

The akuma's hit landed, and her body crumpled to the floor.

He couldn’t move.

He watched as The Brute laughed, the side of his fist stained with her blood.

Why couldn’t he save her?

Why did he let this happen?

Chat ran to her side, breath hitching as he cradled her in his arms.

“My Lady, please, stay with me, I won’t be able to do this without you. You’re strong, you can do this, please, just open your eyes, smile, talk, something! _Show me that you’re still here!”_

Salty, hot tears hit her cheek, but she offered no reaction.

Chat’s heart was pounding against his chest, trying to break out of it’s constraints.

His vision blurred as he looked at her, seeing the colour drain from her rosy cheeks, her skin cool, completely lifeless.

No.

Nononononono _nonononononononono._

This can’t happen.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Wake up.

Wake up.

_Please._

He was supposed to protect her.

He was supposed to keep her safe.

It should be him.

His eyes widen as a pink light swarms her body, taking off the mask and bodysuit that he had known her for all this time.

It felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach.

He looked into the face of his shy, clumsy classmate, his body going numb, his heart being gripped by deathly, cold fingers.

Marinette.

The girl he admired from afar, the motherly, kind girl he always wanted to get closer to, but thought she was scared of him.

The ladybug kwami flew over the girl's body, her face dull from shock, tears slipping emotionlessly from her tiny eyes.

**_How could he let this happen._ **


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Class, I have an unfortunate announcement."

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Adrien groaned, shutting off his alarm and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed.

He looked around the room, still half asleep, and laid eyes on the schoolbag awaiting him.

He trudged over and slung it over his shoulders, dreading that day at school more than any other.

The day after the incident, he read the newspaper, and couldn’t even read past the headline.

_**Local girl bludgeoned to death.** _

He had excused himself from the breakfast table, his father eyeing him and sipping his coffee as Adrien tried to choke back tears, retreating to his room.

He knew she would be announced at school today.

Pity, guilt, and anger brewed in his stomach.

He hated himself. He hated that he just stood there and couldn’t move, even though he knew what was coming. He could’ve stopped it.

His hands start shaking. His eyes narrow as he stares at the door, fury and determination residing in his heart.

He’s going to bring down Hawkmoth.

~*~

He gets to school just a few minutes before the final bell rings, and runs into class just before the teacher.

He sees the classroom in it’s usual light-hearted state, the only person slightly uneasy is Alya.

She looks up at him when he enters, and rushes over.

“Adrien! You’re a Ladybug fan, righ-“

She stops and blinks at him, taken aback at his reaction to the heroine’s name.

He grimaces and tries to cover up his sleepless demeanour, putting on a happy façade.

“Yeah, why?”

“U-um, well, she hasn’t appeared for a while, and didn’t purify the akuma, the police have had to take care of The Brute, but Chat Noir’s still showing up. And Marinette hasn’t been at school for the past few days, I’m kinda worried.. This isn’t like her. I was wondering if you know something?”

Adrien looked into the Alya’s eyes, hating himself for having to lie to this particular person, especially with the news they'll receive later.

Every bit of Adrien wanted to cry, tell Alya how sorry he was, how much he wished he could go back and change things.

But yet, all he could do was smile and say,

“No, sorry.”

As he sat down, he could practically feel the emptiness behind him.

The teacher enters, looking sullen and grim.

Here we go.

She stood at her desk, taking a deep breath before looking at the confused classroom.

“I’m afraid I have an unfortunate announcement to make.”

Her gaze darted towards the empty spot in the classroom, then at Alya, and then rested on the class in general.

“As I’m sure you have noticed, one of your classmates have been absent for a while.”

Adrien could hear Alya stiffen in her seat, with a small whisper of ‘impossible..’ under her breath.

“I’m sad to say that Marinette has passed away recently.”

The entire class was silent.

Then Rose started crying, Chloé let out a stunned laugh, Nathaniel let out a groan, and Alya was fuming.

She stood up and ran out, the area around her eyes red and blotchy.

And the blond boy just sunk into his seat, whimpering out ‘I’m sorry’ to no one in particular.


	3. Barganing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at himself in the black suit. Wouldn't it be funny if she was wearing red?

Adrien sat alone in his room.

_“The day of the funeral, huh?”_

He turns to look at the ironed suit hanging from his door, trying to grasp how a week has already past. A week of helplessness, a week of feeling so small, a week of dull, boring days that blended together into a big grey mess.

He missed her.

His eyes shift to his desk, where a red and black polka-dotted mask rested. Everyone had figured out that Marinette was the heroine they so admired. She would be given the key to Paris, and he only wished that she could be alive to accept it. He would do anything.

~*~

It was a beautiful sunny day, just like the girl who would be mourned. It was an open funeral, and it looked like half of paris had shown up. There were seats for those invited, and the rest simply stood around the casket. Her mother’s voice shook as she spoke for her daughter, making it clear how much she was loved and cared for, while her father covered his face as his shoulders trembled every so often. It was a beautiful funeral, just as she was. She wore a simple white dress, which fit her better than he could’ve imagined.

Alya came up to speak, standing by her friend, smiling sadly as she told the attendees about how bubbly and awkward Marinette was, how brave she was, and how tolerant. She admired how well she had kept her double-life a secret, and kept her ego in check even when she was ranting about how great Ladybug is. Eventually the girl was resorted to tears, gasping for air as she walked away.

Adrien walked up to his love and partner-in-crime, and was hit with a fresh wave of guilt.

He looked down at the peaceful smile, nothing like how she looked when he held her in her final moments. Tears pricked the corners of his vision, but he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

“I knew two sides to this girl, but never new they belonged to the same person. I knew her adventurous, out-going side, which I fell in love with. I would watch her go from rooftop to rooftop, fighting with all her heart. I knew her sweet and shy side, the person she was around her friends and at school.”

He let out a light hearted chuckle.

“She could really kick some ass, and put up with all my stupid fucking cat puns.”

The chuckle turned into choked sobs, bringing his forearm to prevent anyone from seeing the water dripping from his eyes.

“I was right there. I could’ve saved her, but I was too useless to do anything. I wish it were me. I would give anything to have her back.. I held her in my arms when she died, and I couldn’t do _anything!”_

The boy broke down, standing in front of the shocked audience.

People started whispering, gawking, and Alya was staring straight at him.

“You’re… Chat Noir…?”

Adrien stiffened, looking through blurred vision at the girl standing in front of him. The gravity of what he admitted hits him like a truck, and all he can manage is a sheepish nod. Alya’s eyes widen, thinking back to how strange and sad Adrien looked those few days before Marinette was announced. How guiltily he looked at her. How he reacted whenever anyone mentioned her or Ladybug.

How had she not noticed?


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake it 'til you make it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, tears from my eyes to yours.

He sat alone in his bed, the large, cold, empty atmosphere pressing down on him as though he were trapped in a box.

His chest was tight and all he could manage was tiny sobs as tears cascaded from the once bright green orbs.

_She really was gone._

He let his legs hang over the edge, feet now able to sit flat on the floor. His arms resting in his lap, utterly lifeless.

How long had it been, now?

5? 6 months?

Everyday at school was like being dragged through shattered glass, every time he so much as thought of the space behind him sending a sharp cut to his heart.

The pain and suffering had overwhelmed him long ago, forcing him to retreat into a hard shell of numbness. He carried on through his photoshoots, doing what had to be done, all the emotion sucked out of his expression. His smiles were cracking at the seams, and so was his façade.

He would sit at a bus terminal and simply watch the people go by, singing, laughing, going through life and staying strong.

He was jealous.

Adrien wasn’t Adrien.

He wasn’t Chat Noir, he wasn’t anyone anymore. He was just suffering. All personality long forgotten as he kept in contact with his friends in his spare time, reflexively telling them he’s alright, assuring them there’s nothing to worry about.

When could this end?

When would he get his wish and get into an accident?

He just wanted to be with her, whatever it takes. But he knew she wouldn’t want that. He knew she wanted him to be happy, to stay strong, to live normally with his friends.

**So, he smiled.**


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat down in front of her grave, that cat like grin splitting his lips. "I have so much to tell mew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2c97oQbvb1Q  
> I'm so proud that I finished this right as the last notes played like you have no idea

The man walked to the graveyard, adjusting his satchel to sit more comfortably on his broad, suited shoulders. He navigated through the headstones and trees with skill and ease, walking this path a million times before. It was an odd sight, stunning blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight, designer suit moving effortlessly along with his long, toned limbs. One wouldn't have expected someone so young to have lost someone who held a place close to his heart, if the melancholy in his face were anything to go by.

He looked around at the different types of gravestones, some covered in vines and worn with age, others made out of polished marble that shone under the sun. He stopped by a modest plaque, a glowing bronze that almost looked red, and speckled with black. The letters carved into it were graceful and elegant, much like her own writing. The inscription reads, _“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, A Truly Miraculous Lady.”_

He settled down in front of the grave, making himself comfortable as he rested a bouquet on the shining surface. It was comprised of lilacs concentrated more around the edge, peonies in the centre, stephanotis in between, and forget-me-nots littered throughout it all. The man ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath, turning his head towards the sky.

“Hey.”

He chuckled nervously, fumbling with his hands in his lap.

“I know I haven’t talked to you in a while, I’m sorry for that. 9 years already, huh?"

I cheshire grin took over his face, not being able to stop himself from letting one slip.

"I have so much to tell _mew_ , My Lady.”

He laughed outright at his pun, practically feeling the disapproving stare. He cleared his throat and continued, humour still in his voice.

“Sorry, sorry. Things are great, and they could only get better if you were here too. After you died, Hawkmoth - who’s my father by the way, dramatic irony, huh? You'd think we were in some cheesy superhero show. Anyway, he stopped. I don’t know why, something to do with you being like my mother, I think."

His eyes smiled, his features softening into something much more sincere.

"I quit modelling, and cut off ties with my father. I’m actually in University right now, and I'm majoring in physics. I want to become a high school teacher. Alya’s a reporter, surprise surprise. She was hired almost immediately at her interview, what with her Ladyblog and all. She’s covering the new Ladybug and Chat noir, and there is definitely something going on between them. Seriously. Anyway, Nino is working as a DJ at some sketchy nightclub, and working part-time as a dishwasher at your bakery. Your parents are as bright and friendly as ever, and are doing just fine.”

His smile drooped a bit, letting his head fall.

“I just wished I got the chance to say it for real, you know? Maybe we could’ve even gotten married and had kids! But I mean, obviously fate had different things in mind.”

He got up with a groan, leaning backwards and feeling his back crack. He knelt down again, placing the mask on her grave.

“But still, wait for me, okay? I’ll be with you in time.”

He turned away, smiling to himself.

 

**_“I love you, Marinette.”_ **


End file.
